


30Day OTP Challenge

by KittyKatShMeow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus tries, Kurloz is a gentle giant, M/M, Surprise!Cronus, gay af, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatShMeow/pseuds/KittyKatShMeow
Summary: 30day OTP Challenge KurCro with Surprise!CronusNeed ideas for what to do on days 5-30 because I'm a stupid gay piece of trash and don't plan things out





	1. Day one

Cronus's POV

     I stared at the notebook for a few moments before I looked up at Kurloz. "You want me, the be your date to the Snowdaze?" I was shocked, there was no way Kurloz, the school's best hockey player, wants me, a 'greaser', to be his date to the Snowdaze.

Kurloz nods his head and without looking down writes 'Yes' in his notebook. His face formed a really captivating smile.

I could feel my face heating up. 'Oh god this is embarrassing.' Looking away from Kurloz I replied. "I-isn't there someone better then me you could take? Like Mituna? Or Meulin? They are way better choices then me..." As I trailed off looking away. Kurloz frowned at this and put his notebook in his backpack.

Suddenly, Kurloz's arms were around my waist, our faces only inches apart. I blushes and tried backing away but Kurloz's arms wouldn't let me.

Nervously, I looked at the ground. "You sure you want me as your date to the Snowdaze?" A hand gently grabbed my chin and pulled it upwards so I was forced to look at Kurloz. He smiled and nodded, bringing me a bit closer. I gulped and slowly nodded, my face tinted pink at his close we were.

Kurloz smile widened and he hugged me tightly. I sighed a bit and hugged back, resting my face against his shoulder.

:/:

I was trying to tie my bow-tie when my father yelled up at me that some dude with a notebook asking for me was at the front door. Sighing, I took the bow-tie from my neck and carried it with me to see if my dad could tie it for me. 

Walking down stairs, I stopped when I noticed Kurloz at the door. He was in a purple suit and white shirt underneath, along with a black tie. He also didn't have on his usual face paint.

Hot damn.

Blushing a bit, I ran past my father before he could ask any questions, and pulled Kurloz to his ca-... Stopping, I stared at the black, white and purple motorcycle. Turning my head I nervously stared at Kurloz. "A m-motorcycle? Are you sure that it's safe?" Kurloz smiled and nodded. Walking pass me he put his notebook in a side bag and grabbed two helmets and threw one at me. Catching it a stared at it before looking back at Kurloz. He sighed a small laugh and set his helmet down and walked over to me. He took the helmet from me before putting it on my head, buckling and tightening it. He then put his on before getting on the bike and patting the spot behind him.

I stared for a few seconds before climbing on behind him and gripped onto the seat. Kurloz looked back at me before grabbing my hands and putting them around his waist. I blushed and rested my head against his warm back.

Kurloz started the motorcycle and slowly pulled out onto the road, quickly picking up speed as he drove us to the school.

:/:

The school was full of seniors. The party was in the gym, which was three small gyms combined. There was a large food table, a dance floor, tables to sit at, and a karaoke thing. 

As Kurloz and I entered, people stared at him and I. Probably because of our popularity difference. As if Kurloz could sense my discomfort, he wrapped an arm around my waist, causing me to blush a little bit.

He walked me over to his friends, Mituna, Meulin, Kankri, Rufioh, Horuss, and Latula. They gave us a look before shrugging and going back to their conversation. We sat down with them, Kurloz's arm still around me. Sighing, I rested my head on Kurloz's shoulder and listened to the conversation.

:/:

Kurloz and I ended up spending most of the time talking, well, me talking and Kurloz writing.  I learned that when Kurloz was a baby he accidentally chewed out (kinda) his own tongue. It's still there, just not all of it.

By the end of the night it seemed like we know each other for ages. We had danced to a few songs, fast and slow, ate some food, and joined in on his friends conversation.

After the party, Kurloz brought my home. I was still nervous about his motorcycle, but we got home safely. He walked me to the door. What a gentlemen.

Before I could opened the door, he turned me around, and kissed me. It was a short, closed-lip kiss, but it felt like it was a hours before he pulled away.

I watched him walk back to his bike, get on, and drive away. Touching my lips, I lightly blushed before heading back in.

Going back up to my room I started to undress when a pice of paper fell from my shirt pocket. Picking it up I saw it was a number. Deciding to chance it, I texted the number, asking who this was.

I didn't get a reply until I was getting in bed. It was Kurloz. Texting him, I told him to have a good night and thanks for being my date to the party. His reply was a few small sentences.

'HAVE A GOOD NIGHT AND THANKS FOR BEING MY DATE. HOPE TO TALK TO YOU SOON AND MAYBE ANOTHER DATE'

Smiling at his weird way of typing with all caps, I set my phone down and turned over, and falling asleep, the smile still on my face.


	2. Day Two: We're going Swimming?

It was a few days before Kurloz texted me again. I had just gotten out of the shower because I was covered in dirt and mud 'cause my brother and I had a mud fight.

Grabbing my phone I looked at the text while drying my hair. 'HEY I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO GO SWIMMING WITH MY FRIENDS AND I,  
MAYBE(?) TOMORROW AT 9:00 A.M, DOWN BY THE BEACH' I sat down and thought about it. Hanging out with Kurloz and his friends would do me good, but I don't really trust them completely. Plus I don't want them finding out about my... "Problem".

I decided to agree. I told Kurloz before I headed down stairs to inform my father I was going out tomorrow. Though I don't think he will believe me because my... Experience with having friends is really low.

:/:

The first thing I thought when I woke up was, 'Shit! I forgot to ask if he could pick me up!' I was scrambling around my room looking for my swim shorts and shirt. I was basically pulling things out and throwing them around looking for them. Finding them I ran to my bathroom to change and grab my beach towel.

Running downstairs I ran into Eridan causing us to fall to the floor. "Sorry Eridan, I think I'm late to a hang out got to get goi-" "Woah, slow down, I was just going up to tell you that some tall ass dude was at the door, and I guessed he was asking for you." Eridan said holding up his hands. "Oh..... Thanks. He's my ride so, see ya later"

Waving to my brother I ran to the door, almost running into Kurloz, greeting him with a good morning, and ran to his truck. Wait, truck? I stared at the truck before shruggingg and getting in. Kurloz laughed and followed after me, getting in the truck and off we went.


	3. Swimming

        When we finally arrived, it was a little bit past 10 a.m. The only people waiting for us were Kankri and Rufioh. Kurloz tossed Rufioh the keys to the old pick up truck we were just in. "Thanks for returning my baby back to me, I need 'er later for work." Did he just call his truck his baby?

Kurloz must have noticed my confused look and laughed, for a dude without have his tongue, his laugh was heartwarming.

The strong pat on my back startled me. Looking up, when did I look down? I saw it was just Kurloz smiling at my and pointing to the sea, the others already running down to it. 

Smiling back I set my towel and lunch down and followed Kurloz down to the shore line.


	4. Day Three: The Zoo

I felt like I was in a cliché movie, walking hand in hand with Kurlzo, while Rufioh, Tavros, Gamzee, and Horuss were walking ahead of us. 

With the two new, younger, additions to the group, it was a little awkward but, Gamzee wanted to go with us and he ended up dragging his boyfriend along. It's still weird to see Tavros -from all the times I've seen him- with out his wheelchair. Rufioh and Horuss were also dating so the got dragged along too. You could call it a triple date or whatever.

Gamzee had gotten Equius to make Tavros prosthetics and then gave said prosthetics to Tavros for his birthday, which was very sweet of him. I wish I could have someone to help me with my problem, though that probably won't happen.

Anyways, back to walking through the zoo. I had only ever been to a zoo one other time and that was when I was 3, so I don't remember it. To me, most of the land animals were pretty boring, though it was funny to watch the zebras run around chasing each other. What interested me the most were the sting rays. They are just so majestic, I like to call them majestic sea flap-flaps. 

Kurloz and Gamzee seem to like the walruses, while Tavros and Rufioh liked the bulls at the petting zoo. Horuss never really said anything so I don't know what was his favorite.

It was around 12 when we left and went to a restaurant. I don't remember what it was called but it was like one of those bar and grill restaurants.

The food there's was really good. Like, really fucking good, orgasmic good. I'll have to ask Kurloz to bring me back here again.

Sadly, we hand to eventually leave and Rufioh brought Tavros, Gamzee, and Horuss home with him while Kurloz drove me home on his bike.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a thanks before heading inside and closing the door. I headed up to my room and took a nice warm shower before I checked my phone and slipped into bed, falling asleep as my head it the pillow.

 

 

:/:Really bad I know:/:


	5. AN

I have run out of ideas for this, help! I don't want to discontinue this but I really have lost ideas. If any of you have any ideas please let me know. I will try to work on this as much as I can.


	6. Day five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I fucked up and this is basically a story now I’ll try a 30 day otp challenge again later

When I woke up I was warm and comfy. I snuggled closer to my warm and comfy pillow, who pulled me closer to his chest. I blinked a few times before realizing my pillow wasn't a pillow, it was Kurloz.

Blushing, I pulled back slightly and looked at his handsome face.

I squeaked in surprise when he opened his eyes and smiled at me like I hadn't been watching him sleeping.

He sat up and gave me a soft peck on the lips before heading to the bathroom, leaving me slightly stunned.

I smiled and sat up, stretching before changing my clothes and sitting back on my bed, waiting for Kurloz.

He came out after a few minutes and I went and did my own business in the bathroom.

When I came out Kurloz was laying on my bed, waiting for me. I walked over and laid down next to him.

We had a lazy day full of cuddling and snuggling.


End file.
